


The DUMBO Streaker in Chinese，布魯克林大橋下的裸奔男

by blipblopblork, ch20529



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Funny, Gen, Reveal immortal
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blipblopblork/pseuds/blipblopblork, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch20529/pseuds/ch20529
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry終於鼓起勇氣告訴Jo關於他長生不死的秘密，可是Jo的反應卻完全不在Henry的預料之內。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The DUMBO Streaker in Chinese，布魯克林大橋下的裸奔男

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank blipblopblork, who let me translate this cute work.I hope people on this website would like the Chinese version.Enjoy it.
> 
> Here are the authorization and original link:
> 
> Sure, thank you! :-)
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2618951

註：DUMBO是布魯克林內的一個小區，全名是Down Under the Manhattan Bridge Overpass，故名思義位於曼哈頓/布魯克林大橋底。也是Henry每次死而復活後上岸的地方。週圍是布魯克林公園，很多電視劇和相片都在這裡取景。像是《Glee》和《White Collar》。

 

The DUMBO Streaker in Chinese  
by blipblopblork

 

簡介：

Henry終於鼓起勇氣告訴Jo關於他長生不死的秘密，可是Jo的反應卻完全不在Henry的預料之內。

正文：

從Jo看到Henry胸前的槍傷後已經過了一個月了，Henry好不容易鼓起勇氣決定和Jo坐下來把他的「小秘密」說清楚。

不是開玩笑的，Henry把自己的生平和所有的事都告訴了Jo。

包括他長生不老的身體、Abigail和Abe的事，還有那個神秘的藏鏡人Adam，他甚至把自己復活後會全裸的從布魯克林大橋下上岸都告訴她了。

這個故事花了一整個晚上才講完，在述說整個故事的過程裡Henry看著Jo坐在椅子上全神貫注的聽他說，過程中Jo只是在故事精彩的地方適時的點點頭，除此之外她沒有做任何評論；她也沒有說自己到底是相信Henry還是覺得他徹底瘋了。

Henry或許是解讀死人的專家，可是在解讀活人的事上實在沒這麼簡單。

最後Henry的故事邁向尾聲了，現在整個酒吧裡的人幾乎都走光，他們眼前的酒杯也早就全空兩人都沒有要再續杯的意思。

Henry看著Jo聽完全部的故事後轉過身去陷入漫長的思考，Henry擔心的看著Jo試著去猜想Jo會怎麼看他剛才說的這些瘋狂故事。

或許Jo最多只沉默了一份鐘，可是在Henry看來他覺得自己已經煎熬了一輩子（好吧！他只是打個比方！）

然後Jo終於開口了，她說：「等等…你就是那個DUMBO的裸奔男嗎？」

Henry不太確定他竟然聽到了什麼。他疑惑的問：「抱歉，你剛說什麼？」

「DUMBO的裸奔男，白人，男性，大約三十歲左右，或至少過三十五歲。被多次目擊全裸的出現在布魯克林公園，而且從來沒被抓過。你剛剛才告訴我你經常全裸的出沒在布魯克林公園附近。老實告訴我Henry，那是你嗎？」

Henry急促不安的笑出聲來說：「我剛告訴妳我幾乎活了兩百歲、長生不老、那個看起來比我年長的室友事實上是我兒子。這所有的事裡面你唯一觀注的竟然是我有幾次不小心全裸的出現在公園裡？！」

聽到Henry這麼說Jo也笑了

「好吧！有見於你剛才所說的，我應該當作你已經認罪了是嗎？」

Henry笑著看著Jo，他知道Jo已經明白了，他們的友誼不會因此受損。「當然，除非你要為此逮捕我。」

END


End file.
